Myka's Gone
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: A song- fic based on the song "Leaving on a Jetplane" by John Denver.  Pyka.  First ever Pyka story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13 or the song Leaving on a Jetplane**

I went to my partner's room. He was sleeping, so I really didn't want to wake him. Somehow, I knew if I didn't, my leaving would be in vain and he'd come find me.

_All my bags are packed I'm ready to go_

_I'm standin' here outside your door_

_I hate to wake you up to say goodbye_

"Myka?" Pete asked groggily.

"Hey," I smiled as I looked at him.

"You leaving?" He asked sitting up a little in his bed.

"Yeah." I said. "Go back to sleep." Pete smiled at me.

"Do you want me to tell Claudia and Artie you say good- bye?" He asked before going back to sleep. I smiled at him.

"Yeah. That would be great." I replied before I walked out the door.

_But the dawn is breakin' it's early morn_

_The taxi's waitin' he's blowin' his horn_

_Already I'm so lonesome I could die_

I look out the cab window as it drives me to the airport. I decided to give Claudia my car, she's been hounding me for a while about it. I watched the buildings go by and smiled remembering the good times we all had in South Dakota.

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

I woke up from my nap on the plane Pete's words echoing in my head, 'Do you want me to tell Claudia and Artie you say good- bye.'

I hope he kept his word. I thought about turning around and going back to the Warehouse, but the thought didn't seem right. Besides, I'd be back. Eventually.

_There's so many times I've let you down_

_So many times I've played around_

_I tell you now, they don't mean a thing_

_Every place I go, I'll think of you_

_Every song I sing, I'll sing for you_

_When I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring_

Pete sat on the couch at Leena's thinking about his break- up with Kelly and how his heart ached. At least now, he knew what Myka had been going through when he had dated her.

"I'm a jerk." He thought.

I thought about Pete as I heard the flight attendant tell us to prepare to land. I could only think of Pete saying things and acting like a child. She smiled as she remembered the present Pete gave her for Christmas. When she went back, she'd have it with her. Everywhere she went, she'd have her present with her.

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

I got off the plane to get on the connecting flight that would take me to where I needed to go.

"Your shoes?" A person asked. I looked up to see a man behind the counter. I took my shoes off and put them with the rest of my metal belongings in the container.

A few minutes later, I put my shoes back on, remembering how my ferret played with my shoes. My ferret named Pete.

"Maybe I shouldn't have gone." I thought.

_Now the time has come to leave you_

_One more time let me kiss you_

_Close your eyes I'll be on my way_

My mind went back to my leaving Pete and watching him go back to sleep. He looked so peaceful, but there was something else in his eyes. Some type of fear.

_Dream about the days to come_

_When I won't have to leave alone_

_About the times, I won't have to say_

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh baby, I hate to go_

I wished Pete were here to help me as I picked out a car, not because I'm incapable, but he would have given me a better idea at what I was getting. I wonder what it would have been like right now if I had stayed?

I rented a car and watched the scenery go by. The trees were familiar. I knew these trees. These were the trees I could have kissed Pete at, but didn't because Rebecca went back and kissed him. Was I back at Leena's?

_Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

"Huh?" I asked groggily.

"You missed it Mykes!" Pete replied.

"Missed what?"

"The rest of the _Twilight Zone_ marathon!"

"When did I fall asleep?"

"When the old dude was watching T.V. and he thought he was abusing his wife and—" I listed as Pete went on, glad I never left and it was all a dream.

**Review!**


End file.
